


the tale of the mirror

by belindarimbi13



Series: this shell has stories to tell [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: (c) belinda arimbi





	the tale of the mirror

**Author's Note:**

> (c) belinda arimbi

 

> the mirror never lies
> 
>       it is us who are given the ability to
> 
> if you look into a mirror
> 
>       and think you are pretty
> 
> maybe
> 
>       it's the way the mirror tells you,
> 
>              that you should
> 
>                            look past the physical appearance.
> 
>   
>  (then again, I could be lying right now. / ~~why human believes each other too much?~~ )

  
–b, 29/05/18 18:53


End file.
